Little Love For You
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SSxHH][GGxRR][RRxHH][SSxGG] Helga mau melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, tubuh Helga sudah ditarik oleh Salazar. "Aku ada di sampingmu dan bersamamu," Salazar menyatukan dahi mereka./"Kau terlalu sempurna untukku.." "Tidak," tolak Rowena menahan tangan Helga, disambut ekspresi kecewa Helga. Empat drabble menjadi satu fanfic para Founders. More warn inside, RnR!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: slash alert, bxb, straight, gxg, misstypos, penulisan sedikit acak-acakan**

**DLDR! Review please**

**.**

**Little Love for You**

**=o^o=**

**.**

**Salazar x Helga: Hugging You**

.

"Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar," keluh Rowena menatap dua pria yang saling berteriak kesal tersebut, tongkat sudah siap dicabut jika Salazar dan Godric akan saling melempar mantra.

Helga mengangguk pasrah, "Bertengkar di lorong sekolah, apa mereka tak malu dilihat anak-anak?"

"Memangnya mereka pernah malu? Sepertinya tidak tuh," cibir Rowena membuat Helga terkekeh pelan.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGAN INI!"

Dengan teriakan mutlak Salazar, keduanya berhenti bertengkar dan mulai saling menatap tajam. Tapi karena tak mau lama-lama di sana, Godric memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah berlawanan, begitu pula Salazar.

"Aku akan menenangkannya," pamit Rowena kemudian mengejar Godric.

Helga pun mengikuti jejak Rowena, dia buru-buru menyusul pria bersurai perak itu yang entah akan pergi ke mana. Helga sedikit terengah ketika mencoba menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah lebar Salazar, yang rupanya menuju ke arah Danau Hitam. Helga memandang wajah rupawan nan kaku Salazar, masih tampak kemarahan di sana.

Salazar mengambil batu pipih di sana, lalu melemparnya ke Danau Hitam. "Godric itu!" Rutuk Salazar, "bagaimana bisa dia berpikir bahwa para kelahiran Muggle bisa bersekolah di sini? Half-blood aku masih menerimanya, tapi Muggleborns!" Lanjutnya melempar batu yang entah ke berapa.

"Menurutku, pendapat Godric memang benar. Kita juga harus mengajari Muggleborns yang sudah terdaftar di sini sejak lahir, Salazar."

"Kau membela Godric?" nada sinis terdengar dalam ucapan Salazar, Helga membuang napas lelah.

Wanita itu mengelus telapak tangan Salazar, "Bukan begitu, _dear_. Aku tidak membelanya, hanya saja menurutku memang benar. Aku tahu dirimu yang Pure-blood murni sedikit tak suka pada kelahiran Muggle, tapi jika para kelahiran Muggle tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka sebenarnya penyihir, dan kekuatan sihir mereka tak terkendali lalu terlepas, sama saja nanti keberadaan kita akan diketahui oleh Muggle. Kau tak mau itu, kan?"

Salazar terdiam, dia akhirnya duduk bersila di tepi Danau, memandang Danau tersebut. Mendadak Helga memeluknya dari arah belakang, pelukan hangat dan lembut yang tak bisa dia tolak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apalagi?" Helga tersenyum manis pada Salazar.

Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, keheningan melanda kedua insan tersebut.

"Sudah baikan, Mr Slytherin?"

Salazar bergumam tak jelas, "_Yes._"

Helga mau melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, tubuh Helga sudah ditarik oleh Salazar. Kini Helga ada di pangkuan Salazar, yang balik memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu wanita bersurai pirang lembut itu.

"Jangan dilepas dulu, aku ingin seperti ini," ujar Salazar pelan, pipinya yang pucat tampak merona ketika Helga nyengir ke arahnya.

"Oke, oke, Tuan manja."

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Oh tentu kau manja," goda Helga mencubit pipi Salazar gemas.

"Terserah," dengus Salazar membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Salazar."

"Aku juga."

.

**Godric x Rowena: Blue Rose**

.

"Godric, tunggu!"

Napas wanita itu putus-putus, Godric benar-benar marah sekarang hingga dia bahkan tak peduli dengan Rowena yang sedari tadi mengejarnya sampai ke Menara Astronomi. Godric melempar pedang kesayangannya ke sembarang arah, sementara dia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding batu. Rowena menghela napas lega, dia duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya di samping sang Kepala Asrama Gryffindor.

"Aku benar-benar heran pada orang itu!" Godric mendecak keras, menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Dia bahkan belum mendengarkan alasanku kenapa aku mau membiarkan para Muggleborns bersekolah di sini! Dia terlanjur bertindak seperti itu terus setiap aku mengatakannya, dia tak mau pendengarannya dipakai. 'Omong kosong' katanya! Heh!"

"Sudahlah," balas Rowena, "aku yakin Helga akan memberitahu Salazar, hanya Helga yang bisa membuat Salazar tunduk," lanjutnya tenang.

"Ro, kau setuju denganku, kan?"

Rowena mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Godric, tapi Godric melihat arah lain. "Tentu, 'Ric, kenapa aku harus tak setuju?"

"Mungkin saja kau setuju hanya karena kasihan padaku."

"Ouch, itu menyakitkan tahu," canda Rowena kemudian menahan pekikan girangnya ketika senyuman kecil tercipta di wajah Godric. Jadi dia ikut tersenyum.

Badan Godric merosot, dia sekarang duduk bersila di samping Rowena, bermain dengan tongkatnya, membuat percikan bunga api yang indah keluar dari ujung tongkat. "Aku heran kenapa kau mencintaiku, Ro," ujar Godric pelan.

"Cinta tak butuh alasan," tanggap Rowena ikut mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga muncul percikan bunga api berwarna biru yang kini ikut bermain dengan bunga api milik Godric. "Kalau kau butuh alasan, itu karena kau sangat apa adanya, meski sedikit emosional juga."

"Emosional?" cibir Godric, "kau lebih emosional dariku."

"Aku tidak!" Rowena meninju lengan Godric pelan, sementara pria itu tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah cantik Rowena. "Kau kadang kekanakan, aku menyukainya," tambah Rowena memalingkan pandangannya dari Godric.

"Maaf deh kalau aku kekanakan."

"Bukan begitu!" Seru Rowena langsung menahan Godric untuk tidak berdiri, "sifatmu yang itu menggemaskan tahu, tukang jahil yang cerdik."

Godric nyengir, dia bersila lagi. Lalu memegang tangan Rowena erat, sementara tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan poni Rowena untuk menatap dalam sepasang iris biru samudra yang indah itu. "Kau terlalu sempurna untukku, Rowena," bisik Godric menyatukan keningnya dengan kening wanita yang dia cintai.

Rowena terkekeh kecil, "Kau juga," balasnya mengelus lembut pipi Godric, "aku tak tahu sebarapa banyak lagi aku harus bersyukur untuk mendapatkanmu."

Godric mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, sekarang di tangannya tercipta setangkai mawar biru. "Ini akan cocok untukmu," ujarnya menyematkan mawar itu di rambut hitam halus Rowena, dekat dengan diademnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu." Godric menggenggam tangan Rowena lagi, mencium punggung tangan Rowena pelan. "Seperti ratu, eh?" godanya kemudian tertawa saat pipi Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw itu memerah kembali.

"_Shut it, _Godric," rengek Rowena mencubit kedua pipi pria tersebut gemas, sementara Godric mengaduh–tapi tetap tertawa.

"Iya, iya, maaf!" Godric meringis.

Mendadak Rowena menangkup pipinya lagi, "Dengar, apa yang dikatakan Salazar jangan sampai mempengaruhimu."

"Tidak akan, karena ada kau di sisiku, Ro."

"Aku tidak akan ada di sisimu kalau aku tak mencintaimu."

Godric langsung terkejut, tapi wajahnya memelas. "Jangan bilang begitu!" Rajuk Godric.

"Bercanda kok," tawa Rowena, "aku murni mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

_**(Slash time!)**_

.

**Rowena x Helga: Working**

.

Helga membuka pintu kantor Rowena sangat pelan, mengintip apa yang dilakukan wanita itu sekarang. Sang Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw ternyata sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan laporan di mejanya, sesekali dahinya berkerut bingung, Helga terkekeh geli diam-diam melihatnya. Helga lalu membuka pintu lebar, fokus Rowena akhirnya berpindah padanya.

"Oh, Helga," sapa Rowena menata beberapa perkamen dan menyingkirkannya setelah menggulung perkamen-perkamen itu jadi satu.

"Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali," ungkap Helga duduk di sofa biru yang tersedia, memandang Rowena sedikit tertarik.

Rowena menghela napas, "Salahkan Godric yang seenaknya sendiri meninggalkan pekerjaannya," Rowena meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, "aku benar-benar lelah," keluh wanita itu kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak berhenti saja sebentar?" Helga memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan heran, kini duduk di lengan sofa agar jarak mereka lebih dekat. "Ke mana Godric memangnya?"

"Dia mungkin sedang di Danau Hitam, entahlah." Rowena mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Aku tak bisa beristirahat untuk beberapa hari, harus selesai minggu ini!" Ujarnya penuh tekad, Helga makin tertarik.

Wanita bersurai pirang madu tersebut mengayunkan kakinya, lalu dia berdiri. "Kenapa Godric kadang menyusahkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kau tahu wataknya," jawab Rowena terkekeh kecil, "lagipula aku kasihan padanya, dia lah yang _stress_ dari kita berempat di setiap akhir tahun pelajaran, Salazar tak mau membantunya mengarsip data murid-murid." Rowena kembali mengambil perkamen lain dan mengerjakannya.

Tak ada lagi percakapan, hanya ada suara goresan Pena Bulu di atas perkamen. Helga melihat-lihat isi kantor Rowena, meliriknya beberapa kali, kemudian tangan Helga bergerak untuk mengambil foto di meja kecil. Fotonya dengan Rowena, mereka saling berpandangan sambil melempar senyuman, foto yang diambil dengan sangat pas ketika mereka tak menyadarinya.

Helga tersenyum kecil, mengembalikan figura tersebut ke tempatnya semula, mendekat ke Rowena. "Kurasa kau benar-benar butuh istirahat, Ro!" Tanpa basa-basi melempar dirinya ke pangkuan Rowena yang kaget akan tindakannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Rowena bertanya _sweatdrop,_ bingung pada kelakuan Helga yang sekarang memainkan surai hitam panjangnya sambil tertawa-tawa. "Helga, _stop, _pekerjaanku takkan selesai jika kau menggangguku," pinta Rowena ke Helga yang masih nyaman di pangkuannya, terkesan mengabaikan permintaan wanita bermarga Ravenclaw tersebut. "Helga–"

Kecupan kecil dicuri Helga di pipi Rowena, langsung memotong perkataan Rowena. Helga nyengir kecil dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang lain, "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin kau sedikit bersantai, Ro," balasnya tersenyum manis dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya, bunga violet yang memekar sempurna dan terlihat masih segar.

Rowena terperangah kagum melihat kecantikan bunga itu, "Wow, itu–"

"Indah, bukan?" Helga menyerobot ucapan Rowena dengan semangat, "aku menemukannya di dekat Hutan Terlarang tadi, jadi kuputuskan membawa beberapa bunga untuk kutanam nanti," cerita Helga menatap Rowena antusias, lalu dia memeluk Rowena kilas. "Beristirahatlah dulu, Ro, jangan menjadi seorang _workaholic _sesaat."

Rowena diam sebentar, memandang balik Helga yang menatapnya berharap, lalu Rowena menghela napas pasrah dan sedikit mengusap wajahnya gusar menyadari dia tak bisa melawan perkataan Helga. "Baiklah, baiklah," ujarnya sembari mengusap surai Helga pelan.

Helga memekik senang, kembali memeluk Rowena lebih erat dari yang tadi, Rowena balas memeluknya gemas. "Oh," Helga nampak ingat sesuatu yang mau dia lakukan, wanita berparas manis itu mengambil bunga yang tadi dia letakkan di atas meja Rowena, berniat menyelipkannya di rambut Rowena.

"Tidak," tolak Rowena menahan tangan Helga, disambut ekspresi kecewa Helga, tapi lalu Rowena mengambil bunga violet di genggaman Helga dan balik menyelipkannya di rambut pirang Helga. "Begini baru bagus," ujar Rowena tersenyum tipis melihat Helga sangat cocok.

Rona merah menjalar sebentar di wajah Helga, lalu dia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa pada Rowena karena senang, senang sekali. Rowena cuma terkekeh dan mencium kening Helga, "_I love you, _Ro!" Seru Helga kemudian.

"Aku juga."

.

**Salazar x Godric: Night Kiss**

.

Salazar memandang Godric dari kejauhan, lelaki itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat tepi Danau Hitam dengan santai sambil mengecek pekerjaan-pekerjaan para murid, senja telah datang tapi Godric mengabaikannya, malahan memejamkan mata. Sudah lama Salazar mengawasinya lewat jendela perpustakaan, dan Salazar tahu, dia begitu mencintai orang yang sangat berkebalikan darinya, yang beruntung sekali adalah miliknya sekarang.

Meski akhir-akhir ini sikap Godric sedikit aneh, dia seolah menghindari Salazar, tak mau berbicara padanya dan terkesan menghindari topik yang berhubungan dengan Salazar. Salazar tak tahu mengapa Godric bertingkah seperti itu, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba mengajak Godric berbicara tapi Godric langsung pamit pergi, selalu seperti itu.

Tapi, sang Slytherin takkan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Ketika malam mulai menguasai, Salazar masih melihat Godric berada di sana, tampak tertidur pulas dengan sebuah buku yang dibuka untuk menutupi wajahnya, Salazar tahu karena dada Godric naik-turun sangat teratur. Dia berniat membangunkannya, jadi dia mulai pergi dari perpus dan mendekati kekasihnya, masih terlelap meskipun Salazar telah ada di sana.

"Godric," panggil Salazar pelan, sedikit mengguncang badan Godric, "bangunlah."

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Godric, dia masih tidur. Salazar menghela napas pasrah, ini hampir makan malam dan mereka berdua belum pergi ke Aula Utama, kedua sahabat mereka pasti bingung. Tapi rasanya Salazar sedang malas untuk ke sana, dia membereskan barang-barang Godric dan menyuruh salah satu Peri Rumah membawanya ke kamar Godric, sedangkan dia sendiri mengangkat tubuh Godric hati-hati, tak mau membangunkannya, menggendongnya ala _bridal style _dan berjalan pergi ke kamar Salazar.

Sepanjang perjalanan melewati Dungeon untuk mencapai kamarnya, Salazar terus menatap wajah damai Godric yang nyenyak dalam tidurnya, tak bisa menahan perasaan membuncah di dadanya betapa dia sangat mencintai seorang Godric Gryffindor. Membuka pintu ruangannya dan lalu menutupnya pelan, Salazar berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, meletakkan Godric perlahan di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti badan Godric dengan selimut.

Lalu Salazar ikut naik ke ranjang, tiduran di samping Godric, memandang langit-langit kamar yang tinggi sebelum beralih ke kekasihnya, tersenyum tipis sambil menutup mata, Salazar ikut tertidur.

**.**

Tengah malam, Godric terbangun secara tiba-tiba, kepalanya sedikit pening entah karena apa, penglihatannya mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Dia tak tahu ini ada di mana, seingatnya tempat terakhir dia berada adalah pohon besar dekat Danau Hitam sebelum dirinya ketiduran sebab angin sepoi yang menyejukkannya, membuatnya mengantuk. Yang pasti, Godric terbangun di kamar yang asing dan merasakan lengan kekar seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, terasa napas yang keluar dan masuk beraturan di leher Godric dari orang tersebut.

Godric membalikkan badan sepelan mungkin guna menghindari bangunnya pria itu, menahan napas seketika karena kaget melihat Salazar tertidur di sampingnya. Dia terperangah takjub, Salazar sangatlah rupawan sekalipun dalam lelapnya, wajah angkuh nan kaku yang biasa Salazar tunjukkan di sepanjang hari berbeda ketika Salazar tidur, rasanya jauh lebih damai dan santai. Mereka memang sering tidur bersama, tapi baru kali ini Godric seolah merasakan bahwa Salazar sangatlah sempurna baginya.

Sang Gryffindor perlahan mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi pucat Salazar pelan, dan lembut. Masih terkagum pada Salazar, Godric mendekatkan tubuhnya agar semakin berada di dalam dekapan Salazar, merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu yang menular ke tubuhnya. Godric membuang napas berat, dia tak bermaksud untuk menjauh dari Salazar minggu ini, hanya saja hatinya mendadak tak siap bertemu Salazar.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran negatif yang terus menyerangnya. Bagaimana kalau dia dan Salazar tak lagi bersama? Bagaimana kalau Salazar tak mencintainya lagi? Bagaimana kalau mereka seandainya bertengkar karena sesuatu dan membuat hubungan mereka retak? Bagaimana kalau, kalau misalkan Salazar pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian? Dia tak bisa, Godric takkan bertahan selama dua hari jika seandainya benar-benar terjadi, pikiran-pikiran itu terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya sakit kepala. Karena itu dia menghindari Salazar.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Godric segera melihat ke depannya setelah melamun, di sana Salazar membuka satu matanya, menatapnya penuh makna dengan senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Pipi Godric merona, mengalihkan pandangan dari Salazar yang berjarak dekat darinya, dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Salazar dan sebaliknya.

"Godric," panggil Salazar menangkup wajah Godric, memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya balik, tangannya yang lain mengusap surai merah Godric kemudian mendorong kepala Godric lembut untuk mendekat padanya.

Godric bisa merasakan jari jemari Salazar di sela-sela rambutnya, mengelus surai miliknya lembut dan perlahan, dia akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdempetan dengan tubuh Salazar. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher Salazar, Godric berkata, "Aku ingin bersamamu," nyaris berbisik sambil mencengkram kemeja Salazar erat-erat, "aku ingin, selamanya," lanjutnya mulai menahan isakan.

Dadanya terasa perih seiring Godric menahan mati-matian rasa sesak, tenggorokannya seperti terganjal sesuatu, bulir-bulir air mata akhirnya mengalir turun meski isakan dia tahan. Salazar memeluk Godric lembut, membiarkan Godric menangis dalam diam di dekapannya, pria itu mengusap punggung Godric yang bergetar dengan pelan. "Ssh," bisik Salazar menenangkan, "aku bersamamu sekarang."

Sang Gryffindor hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terisak makin keras, kristal bening miliknya telah membasahi pakaian yang dipakai kekasihnya, jatuh setelah mengalir di pipinya, sementara Salazar masih setia mendekapnya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut dan menenangkan. "Tidak," balas Godric parau, menatap Salazar dengan iris rubinya yang berkaca sedih, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, aku selalu bersamamu, selamanya," Salazar balik membalas, memberikan Godric sebuah senyuman tuluis yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapa-siapa, menangkup wajah Godric lagi dan makin mempersempit jarak antara mereka, sampai bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Ciuman yang menyenangkan, penuh kasih sayang, dan lembut bagi mereka berdua. Menikmati keheningan sambil saling menempelkan bibir, memejamkan mata erat untuk merasakan kenikmatan dan kepuasan satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, kemudian berakhir.

Salazar mengusap air mata Godric memakai ibu jarinya, kini hanya ada isakan-isakan kecil, Salazar sekali lagi membawa Godric dalam dekapannya, mengecup kening Godric. "Aku ada di sampingmu dan bersamamu," ujar Salazar menyatukan dahi mereka, menatap dalam dan sungguh-sungguh iris merah Godric, "karena aku mencintaimu, Godric, kau hidupku, sekarang dan selamanya."

Godric tak dapat menahannya, air mata kembali mengalir keluar, perasaan bahagia membuncah keluar dari dalam dirinya, meletup-letup seperti kembang api.

Senyumannya mulai berkembang, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Salazar.."

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
